Gadis Berambut Blondie Yang Pernah Ku Lihat
by Ziy Kuchinashi
Summary: Aku menganga. Aku melihat kembali ke arah gadis itu dalam tanda tanya. Dia tersenyum ke padaku dan menghilang. Gomen, gak bisa bikin summary.


Gadis Berambut Blondie Yang Pernah Ku Lihat

Pertama kali aku melihatnya ketika aku berumur 17 tahun. Waktu itu aku sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman Magnolia. Sepi sekali, pikirku. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah mataku pun tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis berparas cantik, berambut blondie, diapun tersenyum kepadaku. Aku dengan ragu membalas senyumannya, yang menurutku senyumannya itu sangat manis.

Normal POV

"Natsu nii..."

Merasa namanya di panggil, Natsu pun langsug menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Di dapatinya adiknya tenga berdiri di belakangnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada sang kakak.

"Oh, Wendy-Chan, ada apa?" tanya Natsu

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam, sebaiknya kita pulang"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang" ajak Natsu

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang..."kata Natsu dan Wendy serempak

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya, cepat mandi dan ganti baju, ayah sudah menunggu di meja makan" kata Grandine

"Baik bu" kompak Natsu dan Wendy

Di ruang makan

"Natsu, Wendy cepat duduk" suruh Grandine

"Ha'i"

"Ittadakimasu"

.

.

.

.

Natsu POV

Di kamar Natsu

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa di pikiranku sekarang hanya ada gadis blondie itu. Apa yang salah denganku. Ck, pusing aku di buatnya, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Mungkin perasaanku akan lebih baik setelah bangun tidur, pikirku.

Keesokan hariya

TOK...TOK...TOK

"Ya, sebentar" aku pun dengan malas membuka pintu kamarku

"Ohayou Natsu nii" ucap Wendy

"Ohayou Wendy" jawab ku

"Nii-san sebaiknya cepat mandi dan ganti baju, ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu kita di bawah, kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti kita akan terlambat masuk sekolah" celoteh Wendy

"Iya, iya...kamu duluan saja, aku segera menyusul"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tapi cepat ya" kata Wendy

"Iya, iya dasa bawel" ejekku

"Apa kau bilang" ucap Wendy dengan aura yang menyeramkan

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak m-mengatakan apa-apa" jawabku tergagap

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu"

Aku pun bergegas mandi dan ganti baju.

"Ohayou ayah, ibu" sapaku

"Ohayou Natsu" jawab ayah

"Ohayou juga Natsu" timpal ibu

"Ayo cepat kalian habiskan makanan kalian, kalau tidak cepat kalian habiskan, nanti kalian akan terlambat" suruh ibu

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Di sekolah

"Hai Natsu-San, Wendy-Chan" sapa gadis berambut scarlet, Erza

"Hai juga, Erza-San" jawab Wendy

"Yo...Erza, dimana si ice stripper itu" tanya Natsu

"Ada apa kau mencariku flame head, mau mengajak berantem hah" sahut Gray yang tiba-tiba nongol kayak hantu #Plak

"Dasar ice prince"

"Apa flame head"

"Mata sayu"

"Mata sipit"

"Kalian berdua hentikan" teriak Erza pake' Toa Masjid yang cetar membahana #Di tonjok Erza

Natsu dan Gray pun langsung berpelukan. Sebelum mereka terkena death glare milik Erza yang menyeramkan.

"Ka-kami tidak bertengkar kok Erza, kami berteman i-iya Kan Natsu" gagap Gray

"I-iya" sahut Natsu tergagap

Wendy yang melihat adegan itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Teng...Teng...Teng

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid mulai berhamburan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu POV

"Wendy, kamu pulang duluan saja, aku mau pergi ke taman sebentar" kataku

"Eh, aku juga ikut ke taman" ucap Wendy

"Hm, baikla ayo kita pergi" ajakku

"Ayo"

Few minute later

"Nii-san aku haus, aku mau beli minuman dulu. Apa nii-san juga mau ku belikan" tawar Wendy

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu nii-san tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Wendy meninggalkanku

Karena bosan menunggu Wendy yang tak kunjung datang, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tiang di sebelah pohon dekat jembatan. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mataku pun menangkap sosok gadis blondie yang ku lihat kemarin. Kami pun menjaga pandangan pertentangan kami, sampai aku mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku.

"Natsu-nii, gomen tadi lama, karena antriannya panjang" ucap Wendy

"Oh ya, tidak apa-apa dan terimakasih minumannya" kataku berterimakasih

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, niisan sedang melihat apa" tanya Wendy

Aku membelok melihatnya.

"Ah, itu...aku melihat gadis berambut blondie yang berdiri di samping tiang dekat jembatan"

Da mengedip ke arahku. Lalu dia melihat ke tiang itu, mengedip lagi. Dan dia melihat kembali ke arahku dengan bingung.

"Gadis berambut blondie? Gadis yang mana? Aku tidak melihat orang lain selain kita berdua" kata Wendy bingung

Aku memandangnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak melihat gadis berambut blondie pun sedang berdiri di dekat tiang itu. Itu kosong" jawab Wendy

Aku menganga. Aku melihat kembali ke arah gadis itu dalam tanda tanya.

Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan menghilang.

**~ OWARI ~**

Gomen, kalau ceritanya gak bagus alias gaje, Maklum saya masih baru di Fandom ini.

Arigatou bagi yang sudi untuk membaca fanfic saya yang amburadul ini.

Anyway...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
